Misinterpretations
by Animatized
Summary: Dare to test just how dirty-minded you are? Part 4 is up! A little insight on the days when Braska overhears his guardians... Written by Natsue Arishima. Please R&R!
1. Misinterpretations

**Misinterpretations**  
By Natsue Arishima   
  
Sighing with content, the summoner walked back up to shore, the sun immediately drying her wet undergarments. Squeezing the water out of her hair, she quickly slipped on her outfit, tying her obi with rapid grace.   
  
Picking up her staff, Yuna started to head back into the trees surrounding the lake where she had previously took a small dip in, her green and blue eyes darting around her surroundings and a look of content on her face. The others had told her that they would wait, and for once, she had persuaded Sir Auron that she didn't need a bodyguard for the short walk to the lake.   
  
Hearing faint voices in the distance, she smiled, walking a bit faster. Reaching an ancient, knurled tree, she suddenly stopped, a slender hand resting on the great truck and her eyes widening as the noises turned into grunts. Two rather familiar voices followed, drifting up to her ears.   
  
"Ow... I'm gonna need a bath now, ya? To get rid of all the sweat..." That was unmistakably Wakka, though he sounded strangely tired.   
  
"Don't deny that you didn't like it," Tidus's voice snapped coolly back, slightly wavered. Yuna's mouth parted in surprise. Biting her lip, she shut her eyes and listened. Tidus didn't... Tidus wouldn't...   
  
She heard Wakka grunt, his voice strained. "You only liked it because you ended up on top."   
  
There was a small laugh, and then Tidus replied, his voice a bit weak, "Never thought you'd be underneath to a younger guy, huh?"   
  
The listening summoner coughed, quietly stepping forward. What was going on? Did the two of them just do what she thought they did?   
  
As she crept nearer, another voice joined the argument. "Stop with the inappropriate acts. We're wasting time."   
  
Sir Auron? Surely not... him too?   
  
"Jealous, old man?" Tidus's voice was a lot closer now, and there was a definite feebleness to it. Just what had he been doing?   
  
"Want some of the action? Well... Wakka, bang him up for us."   
  
Yuna quickly started to move forward, thoughts drifting through her mind. The three of them... A trio? Her mind shivered with the thought. Where was Lulu and Rikku? Kimahri? She suddenly blanched. Please... don't have the three of them be watching...   
  
Wakka moaned. "I'm too tired, ya? Tidus, don't pin me down next time! It hurt, ya?"   
  
Auron scoffed, and Yuna could almost imagine him shaking his head. "You're skill is pitiful."   
  
"Hey, Wakka, let's do it again." What was Tidus doing? Yuna raised an eyebrow.   
  
"I told ya, I'm tired! I can't even get you in a good grip. What's the fun in that, ya? You'll just pin me down again."   
  
"Last time, promise! Just until Yuna gets back? You liked it last time, so you'll like it this time too."   
  
"What makes you think that? You're too sweaty and hard. Loosen up, ya?"   
  
"How's a guy able to loosen up? Sheesh..."   
  
There was silence, and Yuna held her breath. This didn't sound good... not good at all. Finally, Wakka gave a defeated, "Fine."   
  
The summoner almost felt like barfing at the noise that ensued, mixed with groans, moans, and occasional name-calling.   
  
There was a harsh slam, Tidus yelping Wakka's name, and the redheaded blitzball player giving a satisfied but strained, "Ha! Who ended on top this time, ya?"   
  
Shaking her head, Yuna ran forward, and almost stumbled into the clearing that her guardians were in. Her eyes shifting around wildly, she saw Tidus and Wakka a few inches away from each other, panting heavily, and a more resigned Auron standing upright with his arms crossed, eyes hidden by the dark shades. Kimahri was no where in sight, and Lulu was a few feet away from Auron, Onion Knight in her arms.   
  
"What ha-?"   
  
Rikku jumped down nimbly from the branch that she was sitting on before Yuna could finish, her green eyes sparkling. "Yunie! About time! I was getting tired of the two of them arm wrestling!"   
  
**********   
  
A/N: ^^ How was it? I don't know if there was already another fic like this one (with the same idea and all) because I didn't check. So if there was, then sorry! But anyway, how was it? Like or don't like? Please R&R!   
  
--Natsue Arishima 


	2. Misinterpretations II

**Misinterpretations II**  
By Natsue Arishima   
  
"Seymour! Stop resisting me! You're making this more painful than it has to be..."   
  
The little blue-haired boy looked up at his father, trying to hide the expression in his face and failing miserably. He gritted his teeth and forced a nod, pushing himself forward with all of his strength and trying to move in time with his father. His father... No matter what the consequences were, he wanted to please his father.   
  
His newfound determination wore out quickly however, and his body went limp, silky hair hiding his eyes and tears. He quickly regretted it though when his father continued to push.   
  
"Seymour!" the man growled again, warningly, and the boy weakly gathered up his remaining strength and pushed.   
  
Sweat was pouring down his face and arms, turning his robes into a dark shade of red. Ignoring his protesting limbs, the boy leaned into it again.   
  
"A bit... no... other side..." his father muttered, shifting his weight and closing his eyes in the effort.   
  
Seymour suddenly yelped. Pain as he had never experienced before washed over him. "You hurt..." He looked at his father, eyes glistening.   
  
His father gritted his teeth, preparing for another push. "Get used to it. It'll be over soon."   
  
Whimpering, the boy readied himself again, pushing. He knew that he probably was doing this wrong, but hey! He was still a kid. And besides, it was uncomfortable enough with him pinned to the wall...   
  
His eyes shot open and he almost stumbled backwards. "You... hit it... again..."   
  
The older man ignored him this time, attempting to find a more comfortable position. He was on the verge of his breaking point, he knew. Just a little more...   
  
"A little harder... Almost... right... There!" he yelled, and gave a final push before backing away, exhausted. Seymour followed suit, panting heavily.   
  
"See? That wasn't too bad, was it? Besides, there's always a first. You'll have to do this much more later on in life, too." His father struggled to get onto his feet.   
  
The boy nodded wearily, pain still clouding his mind.   
  
"And Seymour?" His father turned after examining his work with a satisfied smile.   
  
The boy looked up.   
  
"Next time when you decide to move some furniture, try to get your foot out of the way. There's no telling where the table'll be going."   
  
Seymour nodded before collapsing onto his back, clutching his throbbing foot.   
  
**********   
  
A/N: Ne... don't tell me you fell for it a second time! lol. I tried to make it more obvious... but it didn't turn out as fun as I thought it would have been. Ah well. ^^ And I always thought of Seymour as the kind of kid who'll always obey his father, so yeah. But anyhoo, if I get another miraculous inspiration, I _just_ might add another chapter. Just depends on what you guys think! But anyhoo, please R&R!   
  
--Natsue Arishima 


	3. Misinterpretations III

**Misinterpretations III**  
By Natsue Arishima   
  
Wakka grimaced as the Black Mage continued to ignore him. A part of him felt guilty - he knew that he should have never treated her this way in their previous battle, but he hadn't been given a choice. The other part of him was caught up in annoyance: Lulu could at least _notice_ him. A least give him a chance.   
  
Slowly, he sighed and took another step closer to the silhouette on the small hill. Perhaps she needed some time... but he really needed to talk to her now. He just had to clear up a few matters before things got worse.   
  
He suddenly jumped as a blond head popped up two inches from his face. "ARGH! Rikku, don't do that, ya?" He grumbled at her for a few more seconds before walking past her. The Al Bhed blinked before pouting, running to catch up with Wakka, eyes glinting. "You meanie!"   
  
"Sorry, ya? But now's not a good time..." Wakka growled through gritted teeth, eyes on Lulu's bare back.   
  
"Bad time?" Rikku asked sweetly, innocently. "How can it possibly be a bad time?" she whispered, lowering her voice and adding a bit of seduction in it. Wakka, dense as he was, couldn't possibly miss the glint of lust in the girl's intense, green eyes. He jumped as he felt her hands start to wander.   
  
"Gah! Really, Ri-Ah! I need - talk - Lulu -" He started to pant, desperately swatting away the younger girl's persisting hands. If Lulu turned now... if she saw... then it was over... the end of his life, not to mention their relationship...   
  
"But Wakka," the Al Bhed murmured, letting her hands drift further. "I _want_ it..." She paused before adding, "_Now_."   
  
"N-no, ya?" Wakka mumbled in vain. "Not... now..."   
  
"You don't sound sure of yourself," Rikku breathed, her lips close to Wakka's ear. "At least let me _touch_ it... You'll like it, promise."   
  
"But -" the Blitzball player protested, but was cut off as Rikku's playful hands drifted just a little lower -   
  
The following yell could have possibly sent Sin himself scurrying away. Lulu turned, crimson eyes widening at the sight before her.   
  
"STOP TOUCHING MY BALLS!"   
  
A blushing and fuming redhead scrambled away from a sly Al Bhed girl. "Balls - off - limits -"   
  
"They weren't last night," Rikku whined.   
  
"That was last night, not now, ya?" Dusting himself off with the little dignity that he had left, Wakka tightened his pants and walked away from Rikku. "Go ask Tidus. I'm sure he'd play with you."   
  
"Meanie meanie meanie!" Rikku huffed up and screamed after a departed Wakka. "You know I like your blitzballs better! Tidus' are too hard to catch" She stomped away.   
  
Lulu blinked, looking from Rikku to Wakka, as if she was following a Blitzball rally. That had been... interesting.   
  
A/N: Likely likely? Yes, that had been a rather random idea, but I thought it turned out pretty well in the end. Thanks for all of the ideas, people! They really helped! Emails are for ideas though, not reviews. I don't really write the ideas that people give me on reviews, since others would have already read it... That made no sense, did it? Oh well. Please review! And my email is horsekometzhotmail.com. Thanks!   
  
--Natsue Arishima 


	4. Misinterpretations IV

**Misinterpretations IV**  
By Natsue Arishima   
  
Summoner Braska groaned inwardly. Making sure that no one was looking, he leaned on the wall, breathing in deeply. Gradually, his pain numbed, and his weariness ceased, if not for just a little bit. He pushed himself back up again, straightening his back and raising his head high. He couldn't afford to have people see him so weak.   
  
Though he had to admit, the previous sending had been rather draining. His eyelids almost seemed to weigh one hundred pounds each, and his limbs were stiff and sore. Slowly, he let his legs carry him in the direction where Auron and Jecht had pointed him off too. The two guardians had promised to rent a room there.   
  
He groaned as his eyes were greeted with a long flight of stairs. Braska struggled up, and nearly fell over had he not already finished the ascent and leaned against the double doors. Catching his breath, he proceeded inside.   
  
The summoner counted the doors before after what seemed like an eternity, reached the designated one. He was about to gratefully open the door, dreaming about soft beds and pillows, but a small scruffle inside stopped him in his tracks, his hand inches away from the handle.   
  
"Aha! You like that, don'cha?"   
  
Jecht, definitely.   
  
Another voice, younger and less rough, currently high in shock, replying back, "Put that thing back in your pants!"   
  
What in the world...? Braska narrowed his eyes. Jecht and Auron...?   
  
"Not yet, man! Give me some glory, will ya? Besides, with you always strutting around with your sword and stuff, I'm always the minor guy, so give me a moment! A moment of distinction. Sheesh..."   
  
Silence, and then Jecht spoke up again with a dark tone to his voice, "And I bet mine's bigger."   
  
"No way!"   
  
"Uh huh. Prove it. Show me yours!"   
  
"I don't think summoner Braska -"   
  
"So you are cowardly. I have finally proven my point, in all of these past years..."   
  
"You're the coward!"   
  
"Well then, what's stopping ya? Show it to me!"   
  
Braska blanched, his form trembling. He could feel the last of his strength leaving him, but he hung on stubbornly to the door.   
  
"Fine! I will!"   
  
There was a rustle of cloth, and then a small gasp. "Wow, dude..."   
  
"Jecht, hands off!"   
  
"It's so... pointy... Wow..."   
  
"I said, hands _off_!"   
  
"Alright, alright. But it's not like I ever get to see something like that up close, so you can't blame a guy for wanting to touch it! Even so... mine's bigger! Why are you so surprised? I am a man, you know!"   
  
Some more silence, before Jecht's voice popped up again, definitely darker and lower. "I won't touch yours, but wanna touch mine?"   
  
Braska's remaining energy fled, possibly because of the aftereffect of shock. His hand slipped on the handle and the door opened. The summoner tumbled inside and landed on his hands and knees.   
  
Slowly, he looked up, ready to shut his eyes if necessary, but a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and he was met with Auron's concerned, but pink-cheeked, gaze.   
  
"Sir Braska..." the young man whispered, steering the stunned summoner to the bed. "What happened?"   
  
He mouthed back wordlessly. How was he supposed to tell Auron that he had just overheard the two of them... talking...?   
  
His troubles were shoved to the side as Jecht popped into view. "Hey, Braska! Look'it! It's bigger than Auron's, too! Sweet, huh?"   
  
Auron turned on him. "No, don't show h-"   
  
Without any further delay, the scraggly brunette shoved a bundle in Braska's lap. "Auron refused to touch it, but you can! Honestly, my sword, your sword!"   
  
Braska nearly choked as the glinting sword fell into his hands.   
  
>   
  
A/N: Another up! Don't tell me you fell for it again... lol.   
  
--Natsue Arishima 


End file.
